Yogscats, Welcome To The Team
by DianaxAkiraFTW
Summary: Xephos was an ordinary house cat, that is, until his owners abandoned him. One fateful night, he meets Honeydew, a cat from the outskirts of the city who lives in the forest. When he saves Honeydew's life and he tells him a little of his life, the offer seems better than what Xephos has been dealing with. Will he be accepted, or be cast out to live on his own once again?


When Xephos was abandoned by his housefolk, he was scared beyond belief.

From the moment he was born, he was raised by his parent's housefolk, and then was sold to his former ones for their twolegged money. His housefolk were kind to him, they fed him, they bathed him (which he wasn't very fond of), and they kept him away from the stray cats that would insult him for living a soft life amongst them.

Sometimes he wondered what had gotten him thrown out. Was it his curiosity? He often explored the alleys near his housefolk's home when they would let him out. Sometimes, when he was caught doing this, they would yell at him and lock him in a strong, cold spider web that he couldn't break. But later, they would let him out and pet him again.

But later, as he walked through the streets where the monsters roamed, he realized that it wasn't his fault at all.

He remembered the past week before he was left that multiple twolegs that he'd never scented came into the house and then looked around. Then two days before all of the stuff that the housefolk owned were moved out of the house and but into weird shaped like things that were hollowed out and had weird white things in them that looked like snow.

The day before, the youngest of the housefolk were yowling and holding him. They would talk to him in their weird yowls and they voices were tinged with sadness. They gave him treats that were sweet and gave him a big diner; they still cared about him, from the looks of it.

But the day he was abandoned, all of them got into their monster, and it started with a growl. He tried to get in; he figured that they were just going to the park. He'd have to hiss at the dogs and they'd lazily lay down in the shade given by a tree.

But the male twoleg yelled at him, and when he still persisted, he kicked Xephos in the jaw. One of the younger ones yelled at him, but the monster had closed the shiny gates that led to the inside. The male got in, and the monster ran off, leaving Xephos there with his throbbing jaw. He ran after it, trying to catch up, but the monster was long gone. He let out a yowl of misery and pain, trying to figure out what made them do that.

Now it was painfully apparent to the brown cat. They had _meant_ to abandon him. They no longer cared for him. To them, he was now dead weight in their eyes.

He still had the collar that they had given him, he couldn't figure out how to get it off without their help, or without harming himself. If only he could get this forsaken collar off of him! Then this new life he would have to get accustomed to would be so easier!

The collar was a light blue, like his eyes, with little yellow stars scattered randomly around him. Not only were the colors unnatural, but there was a cold sheet hanging off of it, like the spider web that he would go in sometimes, and it would let out a noise if it moved violently. It would alert everything around him, and it was annoying from time to time if he were trying to sleep on the cold ground or search through those shiny bins that the twolegs put for their food scraps.

On his third day of scavenging, he heard a scarred yowl and vicious dog barks near his make-shift home. As he peaked out, he could see a flame-colored cat near him and two small but vicious dogs looking like they were about to play with a new toy that their owners gave them.

Xephos was a little bit antsy; he didn't know what to do. If he didn't help, the dogs would more than likely kill the cat and then try and get him. But if he did, and the dogs backed off, what would the other cat do?

Xephos weighted his options before sneaking around to a shiny bin, praying to whatever watched over him that he wouldn't end up dead tonight. He backed up for a little bit before running straight at it, his weight knocking it over.

The two dogs yelped in fear and quickly began to run away, and the flames began to shine out of the twolegs invisible barriers that dotted their houses. Xephos ran out to the cat and began to drag him away from the bin by the scruff, the cat struggled and Xephos quickly dropped him and turned around.

"Follow me and run!" He yowled at the cat, and he began to sprint out to the streets. Hearing a second pair of paw steps behind him, he assumed that the cat was following him. He began to run towards the monster den, a place where broken and useless monsters were kept to be fixed. Not many dogs or cats went there in broad daylight, in fear of being trampled, so it was a good place to stay until dawn broke out, just before the first twolegs began to fix them.

Xephos stopped running once they were right next to the building, and he turned around to stare at the cat that he had saved.

The cat had strong muscles concealed under his tabby pelt, which was a rich red, like flames. His eyes were gray and on his muzzle was a scar that stretched across his lips. His hair was short, and he smelled like the park that Xephos used to visit. He was panting from the run, just like Xephos, and he could smell the last meal that the cat had on his breath. It smelled a _lot_ better than what Xephos had been eating for the last few days.

"Thank you, um…" Said the tabby, his breathing having steadied a little bit.

"Xephos, my name's Xephos. And what about you, stranger?"

"Oh, me? I'm Honeydew, a proud tom of the Yogs!"

Xephos couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "The Yogs? What is that, your housefolk's nickname?"

Honeydew gave him a confused glance. "Housefolk? I don't need those; I rely on the forest on the edge of this crazy place. In fact, the only reason why I was out here in the first place was because I was running from the crazy enemies that were chasing me out... Aw snake spit, Elder Bacon's gonna be worried sick about me…"

Xephos gave the tabby a confused look. There were cats that lived in the forest outside the city, and they fought enemies? If anything, this place was sounding a lot better than the city that he'd been struggling in for the past few days.

Xephos swiped his tail over Honeydew's mouth in an attempt to silence him.

"Listen, from the sound of it, you're lost and you don't know how to get to the edge of the city without going through every dangerous pathway that exists here. So here's my deal, I'll lead you to the edge of the city to the forest, on _one condition_. You lead me to this Yogs place, because it sounds a lot better than the life I'm living now."

Honeydew gave him a skeptical glare. "And what happens when I bring you there?" The fur on the back of his neck had risen and his tail was fluffed up.

Xephos shrugged. "If your friends accept me, and I'm open to the idea, I might consider joining. If they don't, then I'll go back to this city and forget I ever met you and forget I ever left the city. I'll never cross paths with you again, deal?"

Honeydew met his gaze. Xephos new very well that this cat could overpower him, he was hungry, tired, and he'd never fought another cat in his life. If Honeydew wanted to kill him right now, it'd be easier than snatching a leaf from a bush.

Honeydew stared at Xephos for what seemed like lifetimes, but was only a few seconds. Eventually he let out a chuckle and the hair on the back of his neck flattened.

"Fine then, deal."


End file.
